Alucinor
Linia Krwi wyspecjalizowana w obserwowaniu i zsyłaniu snów (Bloodlines of Hidden, str. 12). Opis Alucinor są niewielką Linią Krwi, której historia zaginęła w mroku historii. Większą sławę zyskali dopiero w latach 30-stych XX wieku, kiedy ich przedstawicielka pojawiła się w Paryżu, zsyłając wizje na ważniejszych członków tamtejszego dworu. Alucinor dzielą się na dwie grupy, tych którzy w obsesyjnej pogoni za snami stracili wszelkie zainteresowanie światem doczesnym i tych, którzy używają swych zdolności, by zyskiwać przewagę w społecznej grze wampirzych dworów. Pierwsi zwykle są dziwacznymi odludkami, zagubionymi w swoich wizjach, drudzy przekuwają swoje sny, na pozycję społeczną i często służą jako doradcy Książąt. Alucinor przykładają duże znaczenie do wróżb i wizji, starając się dostrzec przyszłość. Niemniej zbytnia koncentracja na snach, może mieć dla nich zgubne skutki. Często gubią się w snach na jawie, miewają też problemy ze wspomnieniami, jak wampiry wybudzone z torporu. Równocześnie, większość z nich panicznie boi się faktycznego torporu i koszmarów, które z nim przychodzą. Szczegóły Klan założycielski: Mekhet Przydomek: Sandmen Zgromadzenie: Ci Alucinor którzy skupiają się na snach, zwykle pozostają Niezrzeszeni, nie chcąc mieszać się do gier politycznych miasta. Druga grupa często poszukuje ochrony silnego zgromadzenia. W większości przypadków jest nim Ordo Dracul, skupiające się na poszukiwaniu prawdy w symbolicznych snach Sandmenów. Niektóre Smoki podejrzewają również, że sny Alucinorów mogą odzwierciedlać wyższy poziom świadomości. Invictus i Ruch Kartiański cenią Alucinorów głównie jako doradców, mogących przewidywać przyszłość i wglądać w myśli politycznych przeciwników. Przynależność do podobnego zgromadzenia, często ugruntowuje Samdmenów, ograniczając negatywny wpływ ich daru. Co najmniej jeden z członków tej Lini Krwi uznał swoje sny za niebiańskie wizje i dołączył do Lancea Sanctum. Włócznie jako całość, nie zdecydowały jeszcze, czy Alucinor są dotknięci przez Boga, czy prześladowani przez demony. Niemniej zgadzają się, że wymaga to dalszego badania. Krąg Wiedźmy postrzega moc Alucinorów jako żeński aspekt, mimo, że linia składa się w równej mierze z mężczyzn i kobiet. Sami Sandmeni zresztą, zwykle nie są zainteresowani filozofią Akolitów. Wygląd: Alucinor zwykle noszą ciuchy typowe dla okresu, kiedy zostali Przemienieni, niemniej żywot spędzony częściowo w snach, z czasem czyni ich bardziej ekscentrycznymi. Najczęściej zostają przy stylu, który mieli kiedy zaczęły się wizje, z czasem jednak ich ubiór staje się coraz bardziej niechlujny. Starzy członkowie te Lini Krwi często chodzą w zniszczonych, starych ciuchach, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na swój wygląd. Sandmeni, którzy działają w polityce i utrzymują stałe życie społeczne, zwykle ubierają się jak zwykli przedstawiciele klanu Mekhet. Schronienie: Alucinor preferują tajne siedziby, w których mogą w spokoju prowadzić swoje badania nad snami. Politycznie zaangażowani Sandmeni zwykle ukrywają się w mieście, najczęściej w ośrodkach akademickich. Często też przyjmują rolę "stałych gości" u swoich pracodawców. Ci bardziej skupieni na pogoni za wizjami, wolą wiejskie posiadłości, gdzie nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał. Służba jest opcjonalna, ale większość Alucinorów zdecydowanie unika pułapek, gdyż istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko wejścia w nie, pod wpływem halucynacji. Pochodzenie: Linia Krwi Sandmenów nie ma żadnego członkostwa, jej przedstawiciele stają się takimi przez własne upodobanie a nie proces inicjacji. Dokładna liczba Alucinorów nie jest znana. Zwykle stają się nimi Mekhetci, którzy poszukują prawdy w symbolach i pogrążają się w snach. Podążając tą drogą ryzykują szaleństwo i całkowite zagubienie w wizjach, by dostąpić objawienia. Kiedy Alucinor tworzy własne potomstwo (zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko), istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że podąży ono własną drogą, nie wstępując w Linię Krwi Twórcy. W takim wypadku z czasem oddala się od rodzica. Tworzenie Postaci: Alucinor zwykle dają priorytet cechom i umiejętnościom umysłowym i społecznym, nie zważając zbytnio na fizyczne. Starsze z nich, często wydają dużo punktów na schronienie, by móc bezpiecznie istnieć sobie na uboczu. Dyscypliny: Nadwrażliwość, Akceleracja, Niewidzialność, Insomniu, Słabość: Sandmeni otrzymują typową wadę Mekhetów, obrażenia od ognia i światła zadają im dodatkowe obrażenie. Do tego, nigdy nie odzyskują Siły Woli dzięki dziennemu snu. Co gorsza, zdarza im się gubić w swoich nocnych wizjach na jawie. Raz na dramę, MG może narzucić Alucinorowi wizję, trwającą zwykle kilka sekund i ograniczającą się do jednego elementu (przedmiot, osoba, wypowiedź). W tym czasie otrzymuje on -1 do wszystkich rzutów i nie potrafi odróżnić prawdy od snu, nawet używając Nadwrażliwości. Organizacja: Samotnicza natura sprawia, że Alucinor nie posiadają żadnej organizacji i najczęściej aktywnie unikają kontaktu z innymi członkami swojej Lini Krwi. Nawet Twórca i Potomek, prędzej czy później rozstają się i zrywają kontakt. Koncepcje: Szaman, broker informacji, lunatyk, polityczny analityk, wyrocznia, psycholog, terapeuta specjalizujący się w problemach ze snem, surrealistyczny artysta. Historia Pochodzenie Alucinorów ginie w mroku dziejów. Według legendy, twórczyni tej Linii Krwi, w czasach Imperium Rzymskiego, zdiabolizowała prastarego wampira. Czyn ten doprowadził ją jednak do szaleństwa. Niektórzy teoretyzują, że część świadomości tego zdiabolizowanego wampira istnieje w umyśle każdego Sandmena, chwytając w snach wszystkiego, co wydaje mu się znajome. Jako, że personalia założycielki linii nie są znane, jej następcy nazwali się po łacińskim słowie, oznaczającym krainę snów. Niemal na pewno, Alucinor i ich zdolności stoją za średniowiecznymi historiami o sukkubach, jak i renesansowych muzach, przynoszących inspirację we śnie. Wielu Alucinorów widzi w snach zarys postaci, niektórzy dołączają do tej Linii Krwi po miesiącach ścigania jej w wizjach. Ci Sandmeni którzy dopuścili się diabolizmu, doznają straszliwych koszmarów, w których przykryta całunem postać, spogląda na nich oskarżycielsko, a może z głodem. Jedna z teorii mówi, że założycielka linii stała się jedynie koszmarem i teraz przemierza sny, mogąc porozumiewać się jedynie ze swoimi następcami. Insomnium Dyscyplina Alucinorów skupia się na wchodzeniu do snów, manipulowaniu nimi i dostrzeganiu wizji przyszłości. Niestety, mimo najszczerszych chęci, działa ona tylko na sny innych, pozostawiając samych Sandmenów na zawsze jako zakładników własnych koszmarów. Sny Wielu ''' Podstawowa moc Alucinorów, leżąca u podstaw wszystkich ich zdolności. Pozwala im ona płynąć przez sny w poszukiwaniu konkretnej osoby. W nocy, kiedy śmiertelni śpią, Alucinor stale wyczuwa echo ich snów, ale najczęściej potrafi ignorować ten fakt. Za dnia, może wkraczać też do mrocznych, pełnych głodu snów innych Spokrewnionych. Szczególnie niebezpieczne staje się to, jeśli w okolicy znajduje się inny Sandmen, ich koszmary łączą się wtedy w straszliwy sposób. Sny Wielu działają na odległość równą ilości mil, równej poziomowi Insomnium danego wampira. Nie pozwala to w żaden sposób określić, gdzie dana osoba znajduje się geograficznie (jedynie, że w zasięgu mocy), Alucinor po prostu płynie przez sny, aż odnajdzie to, czego szuka. Użycie tej mocy wymaga jedynie chwili koncentracji. Alucinor może też zamiast poszukiwać konkretnego snu, spróbować onejromancji i wyłowić wizję przyszłości, z wspólnej rzeki snów. '''Koszt: 1 Siły Woli Pula Kości: Czytanie snów: Wits + Empathy + Insomium kontra Resolve + BP. Onejromancja: Wits + Occult + Insomnium. Akcja: Czytanie snów jest przeciwstawne. Przewidywanie przyszłości natychmiastowe. Efekt':' Porażka: Alucinor dostrzega tylko pozbawione znaczenia pomruki z podświadomości ofiary. Może próbować ponownie, wydając kolejny punkt Siły Woli. Sukces: Alucinor dostrzega fragment snu ofiary, zawierający symboliczne przedstawienie jej lęków i pragnień. MG decyduje, co konkretnie zostało dostrzeżone i co reprezentuje. Mechanicznie, zapewnia to Sandmenowi bonus +1 do testów społecznych, przeciwko ofierze, przez kolejny miesiąc. W przypadku onejromancji Alucinor dostrzega przyszłość w sposób bardzo symboliczny lub całkowicie dosłowny, zależnie od woli MG. Mechanicznie zapewnia to przerzut w pojedynczym teście do końca nocy. Na działanie mocy wpływają przykładowe modyfikatory: Przejrzyste Śnienie Na tym poziomie, Alucinor uczy się narzucać swoją wolę snom innych. Najpierw musi odnaleźć konkretny sen z pomocą Snów Wielu, następnie może spróbować zmienić elementy snu. Może to być zarówno coś niewielkiego, na przykład kolor nieba, jak i spory element sceny. Może też zawsze dodać samego siebie do sceny. Tym sposobem Alucinor może komunikować się na odległość, lub zsyłać wizje na ofiary. Może też manipulować snami wampirów trwających w torporze, podstawiając im fałszywe wspomnienia. Koszt: 1 Vitae Pula Kości: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Insomnium kontra Resolve + Blood Potency Akcja: Test przeciwstawny trwa, aż jedna strona uzbiera ilość sukcesów równą Sile Woli przeciwnika. Efekt: Porażka: Sen pozostaje niezmieniony. Sukces: Alucinor dodaje nowy element do snu ofiary. Może też umieścić w nim siebie. Przekazywane wiadomości mogą liczyć do 3 słów, lub mieć bardziej symboliczną formę. Przy większym sukcesie, zmiany mogą być bardziej znaczące, wliczając całkowite przejęcie kontroli nad daną sceną snu. Łańcuch Obciążonego Umysłu Opis Błogi Sen Opis Ból Morfeusza Opis Category:Linie Krwi Category:Wampir Category:Mekhet